


Anything for you, baby

by pukehemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16 year old luke, 20 year old Ashton, Age Play, Baby Luke, Daddy Ashton, Dom Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Sub Luke, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukehemmings/pseuds/pukehemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke needs a daddy, Ashton is there to help him, even when he needs punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This my first work so bare with me. Also some parts might be a bit awkward, I apologize, I am still working at transitioning situations and conversations. Also, please comment what you thought (if I did something wrong, only constructive criticism please, I am not a professional)

Luke stares down at his fingers. A normal 16 year old boy would be out partying on his days off, but Luke is not like other boys. Luke is an age player. He does this all by himself, seeing that he is way to shy to find someone to be his daddy.

As a child he was always treated with love and affection. His mother had always made sure that Luke was showered with love. As the boy grew older these actions had stopped, mainly because his mother assumed he didn't need the extra love anymore, which was false. Luke craved attention, it was a necessity.

He often dreams that Ashton would eventually be his daddy, but it all seems too unrealistic.

All the other boys were out at a party, but Luke doesn't like parties, they scare him. So here Luke is, sitting alone in this hotel room clad in only a diaper and a huge over sized sweater. He has the fluffy duvet covering his body. A small yawn falls from his mouth, soon his eyes are fluttering shut.  
\---  
Ashton didn't dare to drink, he knew that if he did he'd regret it the next morning when he has a killer hangover. He stayed at the party for only an hour. He felt a huge urgency to head back to the hotel and see Luke. In Ashton's mind, Luke was probably just on twitter minding his own business. So when he opened the shared hotel room door he almost screamed at the sight in front of him.

Luke was laying on the bed asleep. The young boy often moved around in his sleep, so the blanket that was once covering his entire body, now is only draping off the side of the bed.

Ashton swallows hard at the sight of Luke laying flat on his stomach, his diaper clad bum sticky up slightly, and his thumb resting in his mouth.

The older boy knew that the 16 years old was quite clingy and a Momma's boy. But never did he think that Luke actually liked being a baby.

The thought made something spark inside Ashton. He wants to help the boy, there must be a reason Luke is doing these things. Ashton knows a lot about age play, just from when curiosity got the best of him and he researched it. But one thing he learned is that most age player fantasize about having a daddy, or just someone to meet their needs and take care of them.

Slowly, Ashton walked over to the bed and shook the younger boy lightly. Luke squirmed at the contact.

"Hmm," he whines while staying in the same position.

"Lukey, baby, we need to talk," Ashton says.

Luke sits up while rubbing his eyes, which soon turn into the size if quarters when he realizes he is still in a diaper.

"I-I," Luke fumbles around and grabs the blanket, trying to cover himself, but Ashton take it away.

Hot tears make their way down Luke's cheeks as he sits there. Ashton quickly jumping into action, grabbing the small boy off the bed and placing him against his hip. Luke was a lot smaller than Ashton, one, because Ashton is 20 while Luke is just 16. Also Ashton is roughly 6'2, Luke on the other hand is 5'3.

Luke then began to sob into Ashton's neck, "Shh Lukey, calm down," Ashton says while cradling the younger boy.  
Soon the tears stop.

"Luke," Ashton says while sitting down on the bed, "Would you like me to help you with this?"

"Wh-what?"

"I can be your daddy, only if you want me to."

Luke's eyes gape hugely, "You seriously would!" Luke yells.

"Shh," Ashton says while laughing, "Of course baby anything for my Lukey,"

\-------  
It had been only been a month since the two had started this new life style, Ashton had yet to tell Calum and Michael.

The entire thing was tough at first, and often Luke would get stressed because he felt like he was lying to everyone, but Ashton was always there to reassure him and make sure he was okay. Everything took some getting used to, and most days were hard. But Ashton didn't mind the struggle, only because he knew that the outcome made Luke happy.

On this morning Luke was a bit cranky, seeing that the boys had interviews all day. Ashton hadn't had to punish the boy yet, but all day he was given warnings. Ashton had always been a bit hesitant on punishing Luke, mainly because he never wanted to hurt him. Once Luke had realizing that, he began to act out, thinking Ashton wouldn't do anything about it. When Ashton became aware of what exactly Luke was doing, he stepped into action and made sure that Luke always received the punishment he deserved.

"Lukey, come on, I need you to be a big boy for me, okay?"

Luke just pouts, "I don't wanna," He says while crossing his arms over his chest.

Days like this made Ashton grumpy as well. He didn't like itwhen Luke wouldnt coperate, because days like that usually ended with Luke having a sore bottom. 

Ashton looks down at the smaller boy, "Luke, if you don't cut this out I'm going to have to punish you," He says sternly.

Luke just continues sulking as Ashton guides Luke out on stage, with the other boys following. 

The interviewer kept talking and talking, and was obvious that Luke wasn't paying any attention. Ashton gives Luke a small tap on the thigh to get him to look at him. The blond looks up at Ash and continues to not pay attention.

The interview was boring, like most. Interviewers are never original anymore, and everything that they ask has most likely already been answered in a different interview.

"Let's go get some dinner!" Mikey says once everyone is back stage.

All the boys agree and smile, except Luke.

Once the others were out of sight Ashton pulled Luke into the dressing room, alone.

"Luke, you've been very bad today, and you will clean up your act at dinner, understand?" Ashton says.

The blond stays silent, so Ashton continues.

"Smile bud, come on, you gotta hang in there until we get home alright," Ashton spoke, "And you better fix that attitude right now," Ashton says sternly while pointing a finger down at the small boy, "Or I will."

"Mhm," Luke says obviously showing no interest to anything that Ashton has to say.

"Use your words Luke," Ashton says sternly.

Luke sighs, "Yes daddy," He speaks with a pink tint forming on his cheeks.

\---  
The boys sat at the table at a small restaurant. Luke and Ashton on one side of the booth, and Calum and Mikey on the other.

The loud dimmed place made Luke feel uneasy. He has always had a small issue with anxiety and social gatherings. It was nothing severe, but most of the time it did make Luke feel uncomfortable with situations that are simple for most people

The waitress came to take their orders. Calum going first. Right when she came to Luke, he just shrugged with a blank look on his face. He studied his hands, knowing that if he looked at Ashton he would most definitely break down into tears. 

"I'll just pas-"

"He'll have a burger," Ashton says firmly.

Luke opens his mouth to argue, but the look that Ashton gave him made him choose against it.

"What did I tell you earlier?" Ashton whispers in Luke's ear once the waitress was out if sight and Michael and Calum were both distracted by the flat screen televison mounted to the wall- with some random football game playing on it.

"I don't know," Luke shrugs.

"We're gonna go get some air, we'll be right back." Ashton says.

Calum and Michael both mumble back, not taking their eyes off the tv screen.

Ashton grabs Luke's bicep as they walk outside. Luke just drags his feet.

Once they are both out of sight from everyone Ashton turns towards the small boy with a hard look on his face, his eyes turn dark with fury. Luke stares up with wide eyes.

"One chance, you have one chance to get it together Luke," Ashton said sternly, "We will be home in an hour at the least, you need to start acting like a big boy until then, understand? If we have to leave early because of your attitude I will not be happy."

Luke just swallows hard, never had he been confronted like that, it made him feel like he was an actual child.

"Got it?" Ashton says.

Luke stares down at his feet, still not feeling like he was gonna be able to clean up his attitude, "Yes daddy." He says.

"Okay, now let's go back inside baby." Ashton says.

All went smoothly until the waitress brought their food. Luke just stared down at his burger, making no move.

The other two were still both focused on the tv.

"Luke," Ashton whispered into his ear, "Remember what I told you?"

Luke stays silent, "Luke," Ashton says more firmly this time, "Eat. Now."

"No." He says quietly.

What Luke then replies with makes Ashton rise from his seat, while throwing some money on the table, "Luke and I have to go," Ashton says while holding a hand out for Luke to get up.

Luke just stares at his hands until Ashton grabs his arms, pulling him away from the table.

The other two don't question it seeing that it was probably nothing.

Once they got out to the parking lot Luke started screaming and crying. Luckily there was no one outside to hear him.

"Luke, we are going home and you will receive a punishment, you brought this upon yourself," Ashton says sternly.

Luke just keep crying as Ashton opens the back seat door. Luke stops crying for a moment as he sees that it will make Ashton angrier, and he knows for a fact that is not a good thing.

"W-why can't I sit up front with you?" He asks with a small pout, trying not to try even more.

"Luke I think you should know by now, only good boys get sit up front, now get in the car." Ashton says.

Luke stays in his place, making Ashton sigh.

Ashton puts the boy into the car before shutting the door and getting in the car himself.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you until we get home, got it?"Ashton says.

Luke nods sadly. He hates disappointing his Daddy, but he couldn't help it. He woke up grouchy and he just couldn't stop the feeling. The look that Ashton gave him through the mirror was the worst look ever. He had only seen it a few times from Ashton, and those times were as bad as this. The look was filled with disappointment, and Luke hated that look. Growing up, that look was something he got used to, but never will he get used to seeing it on Ashton's face.

The short car ride made Luke feel anxious. He was scared, Ashton could tell. Ashton could tell he was scared and nervous because of the way he sucked on his thumb and wrapped his slender arms around his knees as they grew closer to their destination. Once they arrived at the LA house Ashton grabbed Luke from the backseat and carried him inside quickly.

As soon as they got upstairs to their room Luke started to pout and tear up again, making Ashton's hard face soften.

"Luke, you brought his upon yourself, you understand, you've been needing a spanking since you woke up this morning. I gave you plenty of chances to clean your act up and you blew them." Ashton says.

Ashton sits down on the bed and stands Luke between his legs. He unbuttons Luke's skinny jeans making the 16 year old whimper.

"P-please keep them on." He says with tears rolling down his face.

"Luke, I suggest you take this spanking and don't argue." Ashton says.

Luke just keeps crying as Ashton pulls off Luke's shoes before bringing Luke's jeans down and off, leaving him clad in only boxers.

"C'mon, over my lap," Ashton says while grabbing Luke's arms and pulling him over.

Ashton latches his fingers onto the waist band of Luke's boxers and pulls them down below his pale ass.

He whimpers out as the cold air rushes over the exposed part of his body and his cheeks turn red.

Ashton runs his hand over Luke's ass  
pinching and rubbing at the soft skin.

"Now Luke," Ashton says, "I'm starting."

Ashton removes his hand from Luke's ass and brings it down hard against the skin, the sound echoes through the room. Luke cries out as his daddy places more smacks against his bare bottom.

"If I ever see you act that way again I will bare you up and give you bed time spankings for a week, do you understand!" Ashton yells out while bringing his hand down in a quick motion.

"Answer me," Ashton says with clapping his hand down against the boys sit spots.

"Yes daddy!" Luke cries out.

Warm tears fall down his face as Ashton continues to teach him a lesson.

"Five more Luke, I want you to count these, got it?"

Luke lets out a whimper, "O-okay." He croaks.

Ashton lands the first one without warning, causing Luke to lose his breath for a moment, "O-one!" He chokes out.

Another one, "T-two!"

As Ashton lands the next one Luke is crying so hard he cant even count. Ashton takes a moment and rubs over the younger boys soft red flesh, letting Luke catch his breath, "T-three!"

"Good job baby, only two more, you can do this," Ashton spoke, trying to calm Luke.

In a quick motion, Ashton brought the two smacks down, to get them over with. Luke kept crying and he wouldn't stop.

Ashton brought him into a sitting position on his lap, carefully of his bottom, and carefully rocked him back and forth until his tears had stopped.

"Do you have anything to say, darling?" Ashton spoke as he placed a kiss on Luke's temple.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Luke spoke while holding his head down low in embarrassment.

Ashton had never liked having to do that to Luke, he knew that it hurt him, but he also knew that it helped him. And if it makes Luke behave the way that he is supposed to, then Ashton knew it was for the best.

"How about a bath? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ashton said while using the pad of his thumb to wipe of tears that lingered over Luke's cheeks.

"Yes please," Luke said quietly while rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Ashton picked the boy and carried him to the bathroom, where he turned the water on warm and waited for the tub to fill up.

Luke stood at Ashton's side, with his lanky arms wrapped around him, hugging him from the side. All that Luke was dressed in was an oversized sweater that fell right below his bum.

"Let's get that off," Ashton said, "Raise your arms, babe." Ashton said, which Luke quickly obeyed.

Ashton removed the sweater from Luke's body and placed in the laundry bin so he could wash it later. As he picked up Luke and paced him into the tub he caught a glimpse of Luke's bum and sighed.

"Luk-"

"Can I have more bubbles?" Luke asked.

Ashton sighed, "Yes, but you shouldn't interrupt me, you know that." Ashton said while booping Luke's nose with a small smile.

"I'm sorry daddy." Luke spoke with a slight giggle.

"Luke, I'm sorry I had to do that, but you know why I did it right?"

"Mhm." Luke hummed while trailing his hands through the water.

"Why did I do it?"

"Because I was bad." Luke mumbled.

"And because I love you," Ashton added.

Luke placed his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it as Ashton washed the suds from his hair.

\-----

"Daddy," Luke spoke with a yawn as he laid next to Ashton in bed.

"What Lukey?"

"Thank you for caring for me," Luke said while nuzzling up into Ashton's neck.

Ashton replied with a soft kiss against Luke's temple, "Anything for you, baby."


End file.
